


Private Lessons

by YukiRiikus_Reading_Room



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Friendship/Love, Love Confessions, Magic, Mischief, Roleplay - Teacher and Student
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-20
Updated: 2013-01-20
Packaged: 2017-11-26 03:45:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/646196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YukiRiikus_Reading_Room/pseuds/YukiRiikus_Reading_Room
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Hermione offers to teach Harry the finer points on how to make a summoning charm work, he thinks nothing of it.  After all, what's the harm in a private lesson with one of his best friends?  Little does he know Hermione has less-than-strictly-helpful plans on how to help him...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Private Lessons

“Honesty Harry, it’s not that difficult.” 

Ron rolled his eyes, sighing as he and his best friends made their way across the Great Hall and into the corridor to head to their morning classes.  Harry shot him a look, frustration on his face.

“Maybe not you for, Hermione, but you’re the smartest person we know.  The same rules don’t generally apply to you.”  He sighed, absently pushing his glasses a little higher up the bridge of his nose. 

“Why not let me give you private lessons then?”  She offered, Harry stopping short.  There was something in the way she said it and the slight mischievous turn at the corners of her smile that made him take pause.  He didn’t want to be left alone with her, not with the way she made him feel.  Somehow, he half imagined she must have known how he’d begun to feel about her over the past few months.  Somehow, this felt like her way of teasing him for falling for her. 

“This should be a right laugh, do it Harry!”  Ron laughed, nudging him.  Harry chuckled nervously, not sure he liked the way Hermione was looking at him.

“Part of the point of it being a private lesson, Ronald,” She said slowly, arching an eyebrow in his direction, “would that that no one else would be there.  That includes YOU.”

“Oh, right.”  Ron muttered, shifting awkwardly from foot to foot.  “Well, I’ll see you to at lessons.”

“So, what do you think Harry?”  Hermione smiled, straightening his tie as she talked.  He swallowed, both loving and hating the soft touch of her fingers against his skin.  He felt sick.  He shouldn’t feel this was about her. 

“Um… I guess that would be okay.  Thanks, ‘Mione.”  He said, still nervous.  She was his best friend, after all.  She’s just helpfully offered to help him with his schoolwork.  It’s not like she knew he cared about her as anymore more than a friend.  What’s the worst thing that could happen?

“I’ll see you after dinner in the Room of Requirement then,” She grinned, heading off down the hall to her first lesson.  He watched her go, acutely tuned in to the way he hips were swaying as she walked.  When she reached the end of the hall she turned and looked back at him, that same mischievous smile back on her face.  “Don’t be late Harry!”

“I won’t!”  He called back, smiling for the first time.                

She was just being a wonderful friend, he reminded himself as he settled into his seat next to Ron in the Divination room. 

What could he possibly have to worry about?

——-

“Sorry I’m a little late, ‘Mione, Angelina kept going on about Quidditch and I just couldn’t get away.”

“That’s alright Harry, I understand.”

He couldn’t help but stare when he finally looked up at her.  Harry’s only ever seen Hermione in her school robes, which unless you had a school girl fetish, weren’t particularly attractive.  She sat before him on the professor’s desk the Room of Requirement had provided for her in a lace and satin gown that barely reached her knees and hugged her body in all the right places.  The dress wasn’t even risqué, or revealing, but the fact that she was wearing it for him and only him made it feel that way.  Her hair, so often bushy and unmanageable, had been twisted up into a bun at the base of her neck.  There was also something in her eyes he hadn’t seen there before, something very nearly feral as he looked at her and drank it all in.

But this was his best friend.  He shouldn’t be thinking of her like that.

“So… shall we get started?”  He asked awkwardly, dropping into the only desk.  She raised an eyebrow at him but reached behind her for her wand nonetheless.  “So, summoning spells.”

“The theory isn’t very hard.  You have to want, to need, something so much that you can’t NOT let yourself have it.  The feeling is just as important as the words and the wand movement.”  She said in a low tone, twirling her wand between her fingers.  Harry swallowed as he watched her.  Since when had she acted like this?  Where was his best friend, the passionate scholar and tender friend?  “You know the words.  Just focus on something in the room and say the words.”

He couldn’t do it. 

Looking around the room, he quickly realized the only thing in this room he had the slightest bit of interest in was sitting on the desk staring at him as though she knew EXACTLY what he was thinking.  Clearing his throat he raised his wand, willing himself to calm down and think of something. 

“Accio… _Hogwarts a History_!”

“That went well.”  Hermione said sarcastically as the book pulled itself off the shelf and tumbled to the floor.  “You weren’t really focusing on the book, where you?”

“Well it’s hard to focus on anything with you sitting there like… well… I mean…”  He snapped, falling short at the smile she shot him.  His mind went blank.  What the hell was he doing here?  If he didn’t get out of here soon, he might do something unthinkable – like admit how much he’d fallen for his best friend, someone he was supposed to love only like a sister.  Ron was going to kill him. 

“Remember, all you need to summon something is to want it.”  She said softly, her eyes half lidded.  He watched her, spellbound, as she raised her wand and flicked it towards him.  The end of his tie slowly rose into the air, gently pulling him towards her.  He followed it wordlessly, his mouth dry, until he was right before her.  Reaching up she grasp the end of his tie, twisting it around her hand.  “See Harry, its not so hard.”

“So I just have to want something hard enough… and ask for it?”  He asked, swallowing when she nodded.  His wand lay forgotten back on the desk.  His hands rose towards her, shaking, as he gently took hold of her shoulders.  “Kiss me?”

“Do you want it enough?”  She asked in an innocent voice though her smile was anything but. 

“Yes.”

“I’ll be the judge of that.”  And with that she pulled him into her by his tie, her other hand curling around his neck as she claimed his lips with hers.  He moaned into her mouth, his arms curling around her pressing her body flat against his as she curled her legs around his waist.  When they finally pulled apart she grinned, Harry smiling as he saw her normal smile back in place again where it belonged.  “I’d say you know exactly how to get what you want, Harry.”

“Thank you for teaching me that.”


End file.
